User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 16
---- Why are you removing so much content? It seems to be your goal to p**s just about everyone off at some point. All right, you have finally gotten to me. Why do you continue to edit the pages from a standard, if sparse, Wiki style into a one or two sentence format? (Space Probe Mission Module) At the same time removing items like blueprint images, ambush images, and see also links. You did this awhile back and many of the pages were slowly making their way back to the format they were before your changes. I find these minimal pages do a poor job of organizing the information, what information is left. I am not going to get into an edit war with you but my desire to work on this Wiki is certainly diminishing with each conversion I see. There should at least be a discussion about what format the users would like the pages in before you go changing the fundamental layout of the articles. 01:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree AUGH I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU DO THAT! 01:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yea this seems like something that a forum should be made about(PS I liked the old format better) ::The House of Mantles edit is even worse! 02:00, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::OH MY GOD MAN FIX IT IT's SO MUCH WORSE THAN BEFORE!!! 02:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- :BobaFett, please ease up on the CAPS. It hurts my ears eyes. Anyway, FB100Z, I've always respected your decisions, but it seems lately either you've lost your touch or this Wiki has changed too much. Although the deletion of images seemed like a good idea (though I too was thinking "did we ever discuss this?") it has turned out as a mistake. Several users have left - and it didn't matter they weren't operating on the mainspace. It's about the Wiki's activity, the bustling of users on the recent changes encourages people to edit. The friendliness of shops and talkpages also - even if it was just to edit talkpages - it seemed like a community. Is this what you were against - the "community" side of it. If I remember rightly it was a "social networking aspect". Well, why not? It generates edits, and on occasion, those users will be/were editing the mainspace. And that one or two edits a month still contribute. I appreciate this wasn't your idea alone. *Points finger at Ajr* :I believe this wiki's now lost its spirit, and I think that's a real shame. I'm experiencing some guilt of being semi-active at the moment - of course I can't do anything about it - RL calls... :However, inactivity means you too need to catch up. I read all the talkpages and forums before editing after being inactive for a while. This is so I don't miss any important detail about not changing something. Lately, you've been implementing quite large changes without even discussing it with fellow admins, let alone users. The images, these two recent edits by Nitecrew, the L template (I appreciate you built this), and the closure of the official store. (At least that one had some discussion - though not effective, since more stores and a second un-official-official store are now up.) :Your own inactivity does not help either - for an example of this, see User talk:Farmer-jack. :However when you do discuss things, most of your ideas are very well accepted. For example the recent Forum:HideMe has had much discussion and a resounding success. If you'd implemented it without telling us, we'd have probably flogged you. You've also introduced stylish sigs, which, although I disapprove of how everyone copied the coding, has made all our sigs look nice. Aww. I love EZSig. :I'm also gonna hold my breath about this new mainspace editing competition. Again, at least it's in the forums for now - mass rioting still to follow. :So yeah. We love you here, honestly. Just try to, err, restrain the urges without proper discussion first, hm? :And you thought my EZSig post was exasperated. : 14:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) @Kjhf-Sorry. @FB100Z-> As the wise Ajraddatz once told me, admins DO NOT OWN THE WIKI. Even though you have more power than a standard user, it doesn't mean that you should be able to do what you want. Even if admins DO rule the wiki, you should still discuss your edits with others. Please, it was a mistake to take away personal pics-Everyone I know has left. EVERYONE. Except the people who are here to get edits and a few shopowners. 21:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :As for the personal pics, while I don't agree with how fast they were removed, I do agree with their removal (Well most of them, a few true avatars got caught up in the deletion). Yes the change has made a number of people move on but most (all?) of them were busy playing shop keeper and *not* editing the articles. Since the personal pics removal people have started editing the main articles again. I believe this is an improvement overall. The primary purpose of this wiki is the main articles. Stores and Social Networking are not the primary focus of this wiki. 00:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I disagree UBER strongly with Nitecrew. So many people, even if they only made one or two mainspace edits a week, participated. Now this wiki is a shell of what it was. 00:26, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe what you don't realize is that a large percentage of those "two mainspace edits a week" edits were reverted. Reverted edits are not progress. Also, I would argue that we have thrown off the shell of being a social networking site and are back to what we are at the core, and encyclopedia of all things MLN. We will just have to agree to disagree. :) 02:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Unfortunately, we also require content updates from LEGO to function fully. However, some stores are OK, as are some user images, but at the same time we still do need content edits to continue to function as an up-to-date database of MLN. Ajraddatz Talk 04:28, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice! Bringing back some pics! Sweet! Thank you I will inform a departed user or two about it 04:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) General response Sorry folks, but looks like time for a momentary wikibreak for me while I think on this. This is just too much for me. 21:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) A very appropriate thing to do. Take as long as you want when you come back please tell us. 21:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Reasons I gave you 5-Now reply on the forums. 01:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) 6 know-- 02:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello. *grumbles* I must reveal myself. *pulls back cape to reveal... your worst nightmare!* 01:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :you look like spam man to me!-- 02:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::WHO? I AM MALUM, ALSO KNOWN AS MASTER SKRALL AND . 03:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::You are Echo and Cutup? 03:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, he is. Hmmm... we could do a range block on his IP, but that would also block 1000 or so other computers, which wouldn't be good :( Ajraddatz Talk 04:45, January 27, 2010 (UTC) well (mind my word) Shut up! and stop spamming the forums-- 04:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Well well well, Echo and Cutup. I had just read about him. What a loser dn't range block IPs that could hurt another user. 13:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) E&C, Get out of here. :Why ? To Ajraddatz: Don't bug me, Ajraddatz, please. I don't want to be blocked again. I've already had my share of blocks on this wiki, please don't start a blocking spree on me. 21:22, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, because you spam like crazy. :At Flamethrower13: I've stopped that stuff, as you can see, because I've finally learned my lesson. 21:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) That is very good. You are a lot nicer now! :First, Boba and Flamethrower, you have no idea who this is! Please stop judging him! Second, E&C, please be aware that if you do one things worng, then you will be blocked as fast as I can get to Special:Block. That is all. Ajraddatz Talk 22:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to judge him. I read about him and I think that if you make accounts (he made over 10) just to make people think that you are popular than that is a loser thing to do. 22:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Join Join this wiki. http://fakemlnitems.wikia.com/wiki/Fake_MLN_Items_Wiki thx. 23:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Why not edit the unMLN Wiki? That seems to make more sense than creating a new wiki for the same purpose. Ajraddatz Talk 02:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Thats what I told him. 02:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rollback doesn't have a custom summary Myself and User:VegaDark have developed a Twinkle code for Wikia. It allows for a custom edit summary. See Project:Counter-vandalism unit#VDA for more info. Ajraddatz Talk 01:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Great to have you back! Hi, I'm BobaFett2, and its great to have you back! :Thanks for the welcome, how's about checking My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/Sandbox? Let me know how it looks. 21:53, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Not bad...ask ajraddatz and joeman 22:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree-it means rank 0 people get infinite time...while rank 10s get no time at all. 23:11, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow thats AMAZING GREAT JOB FB100Z!!!!!! I like the format for the store...If you want to help sell items feel free. 23:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Why do you use ! in place of |? Do you mind if I change that or is there something that makes using ! better than using |? 23:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :! is appropriate since it works for headers; it's a lot less verbose than | style="text-align:center;font-weight:bold" | if you'll agree. I use | for table cells, and ! for table headers. Think and if you're an HTML guru. 02:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Im not an HTML guru, so ill stick with your advice. 02:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Joeman's welcome Sorry, it was an accident-I clicked to edit Tilmangoins's talk page and it sent me to joeman's welcome to the wiki message. 21:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, that's fine. You had me wondering whether you were a spammer there for a sec. No hard feelings. 01:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I understand...I would never spam a wiki...I hate spam so much :Which is the same reason why I love getting new e-mail adresses...a clean inbox at last. :) 01:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Same. I got 5 spam ads for stuff not to be mentioned on the wiki....I don't know how they got my email....It makes me want to break my computer :Oh...that stuff. Let's get off that subject. :You might want to check the message I left on Ajraddatz's talk page just a minute ago. 01:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I did...Right as I clicked send Joeman clicked send and made me re-write my message :) 01:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) help can you help me end the on User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades Ad's so that Forum:Trade Market/Ranks 0-1 will look good. thanks-- 02:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Funny that you ask that as soon as I fix it. 02:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) It is breaking my page. 02:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) please help us!-- 02:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) -Can anyone tell me what Div Style is about? 02:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'll explain on your talk page. Hold your breath, it's lengthy. ;) 02:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks can I use some ??? and your userpage is messed up-- 02:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :No, don't use nested s. Use , for example. 02:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also, my userpage is not messed up -- that's a joke. 02:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia? Hey, do you have a Wikipedia account? Also, I appreciate your user page message and non-complex code. I will follow in that department. Thanks for helping improve the official store, I really appreciate your help. Happy editing, Ajraddatz Talk 03:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't, but I'm getting interested after seeing some sloppy grammar. Thanks for the compliments, and I'll move the sandbox into the real location once I've got all the Items in place. 04:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice work on the sandbox. Is there anywhere I can go to learn CSS code? 03:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :There are various locations, but I have my favorites. First, learn HTML, if you haven't already. Then you can learn CSS. And while you're there, you might like JavaScript, but first master HTML. HTML is the base for CSS and JavaScript. Without HTML, CSS and JavaScript are useless. 04:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::If you do, this will silly but be very, very careful. They love to bite the newcomers. If you ever need help with something, be sure to ask me because you will end up with a warning on your page at some point or another :S. Ajraddatz Talk 04:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Who loves to bite newcomers and who will warn me? 04:05, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I meant on Wikipedia, and was talking to FB :P Sorry Ajraddatz Talk 04:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, since I am bored I just checked, Followed by 100 zeroes is available on Wikipedia, if you wanted to create that account. If you stick to fixing grammar you won't have a problem, but until you are autoconfirmed if you make even a tiny mistake, you most likely will end up with a warning on your talk page. Really sad, it is :S. Ajraddatz Talk 04:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope to major in minor edits (pun intended.) ::I see you've simplified your userpage. I congratulate you for that. I hope this will gradually catch on and everyone else will follow suit...but this will take longer than the fancy userpages did. 04:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I needed to simplify the userpage anyways, with the move from www.wikia.com to community.wikia.com all of the template fetches from central have been messed up. It should be fixed by tomorrow, however. Ajraddatz Talk 04:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if non-fancy userpages will ever catch on...I mean...People work hard on those pages and then they are told that they should just blank it (practically)? Anyways...this is a gaming wiki, and since it is based off a game, userpages are great places to talk about the ranks of the game. Thanks for the links. 04:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :It is unfortunately attitudes like that that prevent good change around here. As you said, we are a gaming wiki. Not a gaming social networking site. Ajraddatz Talk 04:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I know that but forums are wierd. 04:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Ajraddatz, would you mind adding the table rows for the remaining mini-Ranks? I'm done for the day. 04:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, it is my bed time as well. I'll get to it tomorrow, I hope. Ajraddatz Talk 05:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Its an hour past my bedtime but I am staying up to learn HTML. 05:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Blueprint images Would it really be so bad to leave the blueprint images in the articles? 19:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :How do they help, other than by parroting the actual Item/Module's image? 19:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Not all of them parrot the Item/Module image. I know you have had a long standing belief that the blueprint images should not be on the site. I disagree. Besides they are all uploaded and linked in already. Do whatever you like. 19:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Then I shall rewrite my proposal: If they parrot the Item/Module's image, then they are to be removed. If they don't, then they stay there. (I think that Module icons should also be included, and if the Blueprint copies that, then the latter is to be removed.) 19:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I kinda like the Blueprint images :S Ajraddatz Talk 20:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Go see your order on the discussion page of the store-- 22:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I like the Blueprint image. Also, it provides a nice layout, and we may as well talk about it when we describe how many Items are used to build the Module from the Blueprint. 22:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll just send you everything now how many pipes do you want?-- 16:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Also you misread the store: you can give me a pipe for 6 loose sparks not 6 loose sparks for 1 pipe :-( sorry -- 16:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) MLN are you not play again [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you're asking me whether I still play MLN; yes. I was just on a couple seconds ago. 23:36, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I be your friend? 01:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Can i be your friends???? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 03:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :The problem is that I'm shooting for a very short friendlist (everybody's got to pass Rank 5 at some point :). But I see that you're Rank 9. Let me consider it for a while, perhaps when I'm done with my deal with Joeman. 03:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) so can i be your friends talk in IRC[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 03:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :The answer is...well...let me decide. And I'm not much of an IRC person; wiki is fine for me. 03:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) How 'bout me I'm rank 8? 03:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :To answer both you and verrell123, I'll happily be your friend(s) if I can make a deal with both of you concerning my lack of Pipes needed to finish Rank 5. Joeman currently owes me nine, so that leaves only '''three Pipes necessary to get to Rank 6. 03:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Aha! I have enough pipes! 03:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lets talk on IRC [[User:verrell123|'''''verrell123]](''talk| '') 04:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not much of an IRC guy, let's stick to talk pages. My Java is incredibly slow. 04:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ok, haha im IRC Guy [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 04:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ya I showed him and now we chat a bunch I LOVE IRC!!! 04:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Official Store Sandbox please let the edit I did stay I mean I'm being nice and agreeing with everything you are doing, so can you put the round table with the store pic inside please, please!-- 01:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :You're using a Windows machine, right? :Then view the sandbox in IE, press History, and look at the rounded-corner page in IE. Notice anything? :My point here is not that I'm mean, or I think that I should be the big cheese, but as a courtesy for the users of other browsers that don't understand -moz-border-radius. Web developers need to be sure that their code doesn't make the page look different in different browsers. :If we want to get interesting, we can make four PNG images with one rounded corner on each and use the images in the store. How does that sound? If you don't get what I mean, I'll upload some samples. 03:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) oh hey great Idea!-- 15:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Pipe and Gypsum to get faster blocked all your friends only 1 and tell someone to click your pet [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 04:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) i have but sorry i give it to my little brother he rank 5 just like you [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 04:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. I've still got BobaFett to try. 04:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Seriouslly this thing keeps deleteing what I say and i happen to have3 pipes whatts your mln? 04:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :See if you can find me at the official store talk page. It's somewhere on there. :) 04:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha...accept and I will get the pipes to you soon. 04:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oops! My mistake. What's your MLN name? 04:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) georgeeric999. 04:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) if you FB100Z need pipe or Gypsum maybe you must do Blocked Trade ?(Geogeric999 Blocked all his friends and only FB100z and you FB100z Click his pet Golem or Pet Water Bug) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 06:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, BobaFett just sent me the Pipes as an attachment since he had them in his inventory; no blocking/clicking was involved. Anyways, I'm almost Rank 6. (My brain was fried yesterday, and I miscalculated. 13 Pipes, not 3. Oh well. I'm done whining at you people over my lack of Pipes.) 20:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I happen to have 7 more...if you have any left over gypsum (my brother needs both so the trade won't hurt) :Dang, I'm out of Gypsum. He probably doesn't need my 45 Loose Sparks or 1264 Nails, but I've got 20 unused clicks left if you want them. 20:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure to prehistoric fern please? 21:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Time for some article work. 22:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Flex217badges.png I resized it. 16:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) oh i'm so sorry! i was trying to help sorry! 18:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Chess I see that you like chess a lot...do you have a rating or something and do you play online chess? My brother is really good and is on a lot. 05:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :No, and no. I'm not really that good at chess; my stronger points are the strange variations. Either way, 1. e4. 23:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Anyways...my brother is a chess nut he scored 7th in nationals. 23:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) question can you help me on my wiki Lego Adventures Wiki. 23:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I just happened to come here since MLN interested me somewhat; not because I'm a LEGO fan. 01:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I can if you tell me what you want. Order so is your order now complete? also take a look at loop forum do you get what I said can can you answer my questions-- 01:10, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet, you still owe me four Pipes. Remember, I clicked an extra 40 times. Now that I look at the official store talk page, I really didn't make this very clear. 01:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the lesson on the sandbox can you make the right on so that they are all touching-- 01:18, February 9, 2010 (UTC) oh I did not say can you make it across the page not down the page. sorry my bad for not coordinating thanks-- 01:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) can you tell me if I can make a have a curved border?-- 02:08, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I am almost absolutely sure that is can but don't know how. 02:10, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ya me too but that's why I'm asking him-- 02:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Here let me rephrase the question for you: HOW do I make div hav a curved border? 02:17, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking CSS3 here, use the border-radius property. But, however, make sure you do not depend on this for perfect. If it looks ugly in IE, the only major browser that does not support this, then do not use it. But if you're just making tabs, big deal. :If, however, you want a cross-browser rounded-corner solution, use images. 03:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Can I make image pages yet? I only have one more pipe :-\ I will ask bobafett2 to send me the other 3, I will click his page and then I will send the pipes to you. sorry for the confusion-- 23:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure-can I make loop pages yet? :Although I may be incorrect, it seems that Nitecrew and Mackmoron11 are fine with it. However, before we do so, Nitecrew needs to work on a template and we need to decide on a good format. So, not yet, but we almost certainly will. 19:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Racing Trophy how to get more than 11??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 10:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Verrell you can't...if you got to the point where you can no longer get 11 then you can no longer get trophies...if you use a new account I will show you how. :At least for me, it was easy. Just kept playing and got...er...36, to be exact. 01:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Nice...the reason is because you didn't build the badge as soon as you could (like little impulsive me). :Actually, I built them as I went along. Strange. 05:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Very strange...maybe you have 7 trophies when you built the badge so you got lucky... 05:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::42 and 47 are a good bit luckier than 7, since 42 is the Answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything (Google it) and all numbers are equal to 47 (Wikipedia it.) 05:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Is the 42 from Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy? :You guessed it. 21:30, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::That was a good book. so you want 1,000? well we will have it soon after this loop thing-- 23:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :That was more of a code experiment than a goal, but I'm pleased with our progress anyway. 23:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::-D-- 23:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Touch new color? 1st see what I think of the official store talk page on its talk page. 2nd Is their a Wikimarkup HTML CSS or even python code that will work on this wiki where when you move your mouse over it it will change color? MLN does it on it's links if you want a example. Thanks-- 04:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Think...JavaScript. But CSS is better for this purpose. What is it that you want to do? 04:19, February 16, 2010 (UTC) most links have it, say the link it purple well once you touch it it becomes lime. Like I said MLN does it but you tool bar (where your bookmarks tools and stuff is) should do it from lightgrey to darkgrey-- 04:24, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :so have any Ideas?-- 04:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Use the CSS hover pseudo-selector here. some-element {background-color:red;} some-element:hover {background-color:white;} ::Unfortunately, this is not possible to accomplish with inline CSS. 04:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- DARN CSS IT IS TAKING ME FOREVER TO UNDERSTAND!!! :why-- 04:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Not really sure why...It is just wierd...did it take you a long time? :CSS certainly is pretty darn hard. Not to be advertising here, but my favorite book for learning HTML and CSS is The Complete Idiot's Guide to Building a Website or Blog by Paul McFedries. It only has a brief chapter on CSS, but it's enough to get started. Try the library. 04:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! ya thanks-- 04:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Now if you find yourselves arguing over that book in the library, then I think you've found each other. :) 05:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Signature What's a line break? :This :contains a line break. 04:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't see a line break in my signature...do you mean the sub and sup tags? :The break between the final sup tag and the tag immediately before it. Fixed. 05:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Hey what do and do? 05:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Both are deprecated HTML tags; I highly recommend against using them. makes annoying blinking text, and makes annoying scrolling text. Just as bad as some of those animated GIFs. 20:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think they work on here though do they? I just tested them in preview mode on the sandbox, and it didnt do anything 21:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::That's a good thing then, because I'm sick of seeing them. Especially on professional web pages. 21:10, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I tried to use them in my sandbox but they didn't work. Don't worry I won't use them but could you tell me how? I just want to know because it helps to know things. :I dislike them too I mean it gets your attention when reading a web page but after like 10 seconds it get annoying. Now I know that it does not work on wikia but you can (if you must) try stuff like text text and some more text if you want to try-- 15:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) How strictly to enforce our signature policy User:Danthemanb has recently joined the wiki and has brought along a signature User:Danthemanb/DanTM_Sig he uses on a number of other wikis. The problem is that it violates our signature policy on height. How strongly do we wish to enforce the signature policy? 22:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC) mlnnavtopholladay.png I chaged it so it can match my page.Im not mad or anything. 23:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) nails Sure I'll take them thanks for helping are you rank 6 yet? Also please do not delete the Auction stand, I did what Ajr did and made it a forum and I also made just TRADE MARKET instead of going to MLN general discussion. Please keep it I do not like it having User:Joeman200/ on it. Thanks also for suggesting the book I will get it next time I'm at the Library-- 23:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) so what do you think about the trade market I'm doing what Ajr wanted now!-- 05:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) also please take a look at this Forum:Home_page_revamp-- 05:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Joeman could you come on the IRC please? :so can you talk to Ajr about the Auctions in the forums please-- 05:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) shop barnstar could you make the background color of the shop barnstar something else other than white because the words are not visible on colored background pages. 00:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid I'm not going to re-code the barnstar and make it look nasty in pages with normal backgrounds simply for the sake of making it look nice in pages with customized backgrounds. No offense, but the customized background code is somewhat low quality. That's why I made . 19:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) well then could you at least change the font color? if you need an example of an invisible text barnstar, look here. 00:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I have strong feelings against changing a whole template only to suit one particular case's need, to make a long story short. 00:59, February 19, 2010 (UTC) well then how will the text be visible??? 02:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :By removing the text colors. 01:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) but the text colors are white! 01:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Look if you care so much how about you just make: User:SSgtGriffin/Shop Barnstar and then change the text colors to fit your page? :Then remove them. 01:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::He doesn't know how. :::This is why I prefer black-on-white text. It saves a lot of trouble. 01:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) whatever. i'll do what i need. 02:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC)